Down In New York City, Up To No Good
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The girls of Major Case need a break...
1. Chapter 1

Ha, I figured that ya'll needed another little break from all the drama, so here we go. Prepare to go to the dentist. Mwhahaha! The song used in this story is Down In Mississippi (Up To No Good) by Sugarland. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review, my bunnies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm surrounded by oranges and cows. Heh. Life's exciting.

This chapter is for Essy (my msn), Rach (my big reviewer), and Kelly (my bunny), for all their help and listening to my twinkie fueled rants... and not calling the big men in white coats with needles. (hides in closet)

Saturday afternoon was quiet in Olivia's apartment as she sat watching T.V. on the couch. As another cheesy soap opera began, she leapt off of the couch and let out a cry of boredom. Stabbing the power button of the T.V., she began to pace the living room, desperately racking her brain in search of a cure for her infuriating boredom.

_Friday, payday, Lordy gotta get away _

_Had it with the wife thing, living on a shoe string _

_What's a poor girl gotta do just to have some fun? _

_Well, all these years without any help _

_Guess what, honey, clothes don't just wash themselves _

_Neither do dishes, neither does the bathroom floor _

_So now if anyone asks, not that they would _

_I've been down in New York City and up to no good_

Finally it hit her, and she grabbed her keys and cell phone, then ran out of the apartment and jumped into her van. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she dialed Alex Eames' cell phone number, then impatiently waited for her to answer.

_Eames._

"Alex, get dressed and be waiting in the parking lot in twenty minutes. We're gonna have a girl's night out!"

_Liv, you are insane! I'll see you in twenty. But don't forget our partner in crime._

"I haven't," Olivia assured her, then hung up the phone and dialed another number.

_Barek._

"Carolyn, get dressed and meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes. You, me and Alex are going to have a girl's night out tonight."

_Great. I'll see you in ten._

Olivia said goodbye, then hung up the phone and pressed her foot against the gas, grinning as she drove faster.

_No more, what a bore, had enough, I'm out the door _

_Headed for a breakdown, had it with a small town _

_Gonna call Alex, gonna call Carolyn, too _

_We're gonna let it roll, gonna let it rip _

_Gonna get us a nice room down on the strip _

_Not that we'll need it, there won't be any sleeping tonight _

_So now, if anyone asks, not that they would _

_We've been down in New York City and up to no good_

A half hour later, the women were joking and laughing as they drove down the interstate. "I came prepared," Olivia said suddenly, pointing to a cooler that rested between the driver and passenger seats. Alex opened the cooler and squealed when she saw what was inside.

"Liv, you are the best!" she said happily, handing one pint of ice cream back to Carolyn, then taking one for herself. As Alex and Carolyn snacked on their ice cream, Olivia asked, "Okay, girls, where are we going?"

"Anywhere," Carolyn murmured around her mouthful of ice cream.

"Oh, how about…"

_Well, hammer down, here we go, running for the riverboat _

_All you're gonna see is asses and elbows _

_Luck's about to change for these three queens _

_Tired of getting jokers, deal us some kings_

"Oh, this feels so good," Olivia moaned, curling her toes.

"I still can't believe you talked us into something so… dirty," Carolyn mumbled.

"Mmm… I don't care. This feels too good," Alex stated, lifting one leg into the cold air. Olivia turned her head and took one of the cucumber slices off of her eye, then said, "You know, our partners would have a field day if they were listening to us right now."

Alex and Carolyn paused for a moment and thought, then all three of the women burst into fits of giggles. As they continued to laugh, a young woman walked in front of the, and asked, "Are you enjoying yourselves, ladies?"

Alex looked at the other two women, then said, "Yes, we are, thank you." The girl nodded and smiled before walking away, and the detectives returned to their treatment.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Olivia laughed as Alex and Carolyn began splashing water at each other, and she stepped into the pool and dove under, loving the feel of weightlessness that the warm water provided. She resurfaced a few seconds later, grinning at Alex and Carolyn.

"This is so amazing," Olivia moaned, relaxing her body so that she was floating on top of the water. The other women did the same, and soon the air was quiet as they enjoyed the calming water.

_Well, hammer down, here we go, running for the riverboat _

_All you're gonna see is asses and elbows _

_Luck's about to change for these three queens _

_Tired of getting jokers, deal us some kings_

"Shh," Olivia shushed the two giggling detectives as they reached Olivia's apartment door. They stopped laughing, and Olivia fumbled with her key chain, smiling as she finally found the key to her apartment. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open, and the three women slipped inside the dark apartment.

Suddenly the apartment flooded with light, and the women exchanged guilty glances. "Busted," Alex whispered, and Elliot pushed himself off of the wall and swaggered up to them, saying, "You bet you're busted." He motioned to the kitchen table, and Alex and Carolyn moaned when they noticed Bobby and Mike sitting in the chairs and looking none too happy. The men rose to their feet and walked up to the women, who were all thinking, _Look innocent! Look cute! Look… something!_

"Where have you two been?" Bobby and Mike demanded simultaneously, and Alex and Carolyn exchanged glances. "You didn't call, you didn't leave a note. We had no idea where you were!" Bobby said desperately, and Alex rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips firmly. When she pulled away, she touched his cheek and said, "Bobby, we're fine. We just needed a day off."

"Yeah," Carolyn and Olivia piped up, rubbing their swollen stomachs. Bobby shook his head and held his wife to him, and Mike and Elliot did the same with their wives.

"Well, next time, do you think you could give me a little warning, Liv?" Elliot murmured, kissing the top of her head and rubbing his hands over her very pregnant belly. "I know that you were the head of this little field trip. I had to spend the day with these guys."

"Hey!" Bobby and Mike exclaimed, faking annoyance.

Olivia snuggled down into her husband's arms and laid her head against his chest, sighing happily. "I guess I could do that, El," she sighed in fake exasperation, and he chuckled and squeezed her gently.

"Well, I guess we should be heading home, right partner?" Mike asked, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Yeah. We've had a very exciting and dirty day." The comment made all three men whip their heads around, and Olivia, Alex and Carolyn couldn't contain their laughter.

_Snake eyes, roll the dice, double down and hit me twice _

_Cash in the big chips, gonna leave a big tip _

_Hotter than a two dollar pistol, baby I'm on fire _

_So now, now, now, if anyone asks, not that they would _

_I've been down in New York city and up to no good _

_So now if anyone asks, not that they would _

_I've been down in New York City and up to no good_

The End...

A/N: I'm thinking about making another story to show what the men were doing, or maybe one for when they have the kids. What do ya'll think?


	2. Happy Birthday

Haha, okay, due to the overwhelming requests by my duckies, here's the second chapter of Down In New York City. And let me warn you beforehand: major fluff alert!! HAHAHAHA!! Ahem... So enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... and I am still sad...

This chapter is for Norla, amsley, hotchner, SecretPhoenix679, and kateBA for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks!

Olivia, Alex and Carolyn were sitting on the big couch in Olivia and Elliot's apartment, waiting for their husband's to call and tell them that the undercover operation had gone off without a hitch. Despite the men's best reassurances, the women were still frightened, and being so close to their due dates, did not need any more stress than normal. The T.V. provided background noise while the women talked about everything from their husbands to their jobs.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, and Olivia groaned and grabbed it off of the table. "Stabler," she answered.

_Olivia?_

"Cap? What is it?" she demanded nervously.

_Olivia, I need you to calm down. Something happened during the sting, and the guys were taken to Bellevue._

"What?" she screeched, and Carolyn and Alex whipped their heads around to look at her. "Why? What happened?"

_That's what I'm trying to find out right now. All they would say was that the detectives were taken to Bellevue, and they don't know their conditions._

A sharp pain shot through Olivia's stomach, and she doubled over in pain and gasped into the phone. "Cap, you might as well get an ambulance over here, too."

_Why?_ he demanded, and she closed her eyes.

"Because my water just broke. I'm in labor," she gasped, and she could hear him scrambling out of his chair.

_Okay, just hang in there, Liv. I'll get an ambulance over there right now, and I'll make sure they take you to Bellevue._

She dropped the phone and grabbed her stomach, and Alex and Carolyn sat down beside her, each clasping one of her hands. "What happened?" they asked, and Olivia looked up at them.

"The guys… Something happened during the sting, and they're all at Bellevue," Olivia gasped, and Carolyn clapped her hand over her mouth, while Alex looked downright terrified.

Finally the ambulance arrived, but by then, all three of the women had gone into labor, and they knew it was going to be a long night.

EOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMC

"Knock knock," Mike called softly from the door, and Carolyn looked up at him with teary eyes, her arms automatically reaching out for him. He quickly crossed the floor and wrapped his uninjured arm around her, burying his face in her dark, curly hair. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, the tears falling from her dark brown eyes.  
After a few seconds, she reluctantly released him, and he climbed up onto the bed beside her and leaned against her side. It was then that she noticed the cast on his left arm, and she looked up at him and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Shh, I'm fine, honey," he cooed, kissing the top of her head. "What about you? Are you okay?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then reached over into the clear bassinet, carefully picking up their child and holding him to her chest. She looked up at him and smiled, saying, "Mike, I'd like you to meet your son, Michael Logan Jr." His eyes misted, and she helped him hold the newborn in the crook of his uninjured arm.

"Carolyn," he murmured, looking down at his son cradled in his the crook of his arm. "He's perfect." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then leaned back against the wall, and she snuggled into his side.

EOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMC

Bobby was lying upright in the bed, propped up against a multitude of pillows, and anxious to get out of the room. His door opened, and a smile lit his face up as a nurse wheeled his wife up to his bed, a tiny bundle cradled in her arms. The nurse smiled at the two before walking out of the room. Once she was gone, Alex carefully rose to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the glares her husband was giving her.

"Let's go say hi to Daddy, beautiful," she murmured, placing the squirming bundle in Bobby's big arms. He smiled at her, then looked down at the tiny newborn cradled to his chest, and his heart melted.

"I named her Rebecca Francis Goren," she said softly, and Bobby almost choked on his breath as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. She swung her legs up onto the bed and curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and gazing down at their daughter, their own little miracle.

No words needed to be said. Bobby ducked his head down and kissed Alex gently, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer against her. "I love you, Bobby," she whispered when he pulled away, and she reached up to brush away a tear with her thumb.

"I love you too, Alex," he murmured. Then he looked down at their daughter and said, "And I love you, Rebecca Frances Goren."

EOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMC

Cragen bit his lip as he wheeled Olivia into the cool, quiet I.C.U. room and up to Elliot's bed, where he lay unconscious. "Don, could you give me a few minutes?" she asked softly, and he nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Olivia alone with her unconscious husband.

"Hey, El," she whispered tearfully, attempting to ignore how pale his face was, or how cold his hand felt as she kissed it. "Everything's fine. We've got a beautiful daughter, and a handsome son. They're absolutely perfect, El. Just perfect. So please wake up so you can see them." His expression didn't change, and she bit her lip and looked down at their children that were sleeping in her arms.

"Liv?" Alex Cabot called, and Olivia turned her head to watch the A.D.A. walk into the room. She crouched beside Olivia's chair and gazed admiringly at the sleeping newborns. "Can I hold one?" Alex whispered, and Olivia nodded and handed her one of the twins, and she took him into her arms carefully, her smile bright.

Cragen reappeared, and Olivia and Alex looked at him. "Olivia, some people want to see you for a minute," he said softly, and he stepped away to reveal Mike Logan and Bobby Goren standing behind him.

"We can't stay long," Mike stated. "But we just wanted to tell you how your husband saved our sorry hides today." Olivia listened to their story, and by the end of it, she was in tears.

"Well, someone had to," a weak voice stated, and Olivia whipped her head around to see Elliot awake and watching her tiredly. She didn't notice the rest of the visitors file out of the room. Her focus was on her husband, and their children cradled in her arms.

"How are they?" he whispered, and they both let out weak laughs when one of the twins let out a scream.

"They're both fine," she assured him, and he nodded a little and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Ben and Emma," he murmured, and she looked at him curiously. Then she understood, and a smile spread across her face.

"Ben and Emma Stabler," she added, leaning over carefully to kiss Elliot's cheek. He nodded slowly as he welcomed the embrace of darkness, and she watched him as faded back to sleep, content that he was safe with her.

"I love you, El," she whispered. Then she looked down at their children and said, "And I love you, Ben and Emma. Our little miracles."

The End?

A/N: Okay, there's ya'll's sequel. Do you still want more? If you do, review, my bunnies! Review!


End file.
